


Break day

by ZerosWaifu



Series: Two sided crush [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Crushes, Cute Ending, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other, They/them pronouns for X (rockman), Zeros upset that he doesnt geg to work but X helps him get unangry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: X and Zero take a break on a bench
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: Two sided crush [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Break day

**Author's Note:**

> This is soft and fluffy a little bit on the end

Today was a day that Zero dread the most, break day.

break day was a day when almost all hunters excluding the ones who never got breaks got to take a break, it was a day to take a chance to be outside or do whatever else the reploid could think to do on a day to themselves.

Zero on the other hand a workaholic who claim he didn't need to take a break was ordered to take a break by the Commander so it was so. All the other members of the hunters who didn't get a break today were currently trying to fix up a big mess that was yesterday's attack, big mess caused by some mechaniloid that went haywire and wrecked alot of important cable lines leaving some lights on one side of the street out and half the hunter base without power.

X a B class was supposed to helping a the elder man who found him some long time ago but the elder insisted X get out the lab for a while.

“it's not good to stay cooped up if you can get out.” he says laughing hardly. “I've had enough help child go take a well deserved break, isn't it break day what the boss mans all calling it?”

X nodded their head. “very well doctor, but are you sure you don't need any small amount of help?”

Waving his hand he gestured. “I'm fine X, I can take it from here. A little hard work might do these old bones some good.”

The power line being destroyed yesterday ment evacuation so everybody in hunter base and around had to leave their homes, the damages weren't bad but where the mech fell some houses were smashed in and needed to be repaired. Dr. Cains house was nowhere near the danger zone however the mechs hand did destroy a wall which also had half a ceiling collapse in on his side a little; it looked worse on the other guys side to say the least.

“alright but don't hesitate to call me if you need me okay?” X put down the box they were carrying to the other side of the room something the old man could clearly do himself but X found it their duty to do that for him.

“you are kinder then most my child, I'll be fine for a few hours now go on.” he shakingly found his seat and pointed his namesake towards the door. “daylight is waiting for you, I'd trade places with you if I could.” he smiled.

X was dismissed, if they were any normal reploid a new objective would have probably took place after X stepped halfway out the door, but X couldn't think of anything to do at this very moment.

I'll walk on it they decided.

While taking a walk down the street their mentor sat provoked on a bench making a face only mavricks should fear but reploids and humans alike were afraid.

“what's the matter?” the blue robot strolled over in front of him.

“i thought you'd know sense were both not doing our regular jobs,” he barked. “I'm mad about the power down if you couldn't tell.” the heat settled in his words.

“couldn't you do a job? I saw some hunters working on my way out so there most be something for you to do.”

The combatdroid shook his head. “Commander ordered me to take a break.” something about the way he said that struck a iron rod into X's gut and they couldn't help but feel like he was directing his anger at them.

“easy, no reason to take it out on me, I'm sorry that happen.”

“sorry,” His eyes softened a little saying the thing he knew made X feel better when he would snap even if he didn't mean it. “it's just…this isn't efficient! Even if the powers down they could let me patrol the streets for danger or even let me do some paper work anything! As long as it's work I wouldn't care.”

Zero hated being useless, it was one of the little things he disliked about his job, when they wouldn't let him work. some colleagues would call him weird for this but he didn't care, he needed something to do and he needed it now.

“do you take jobs from friends?”

He opened his mouth to reply but something else came out. “huh?” X knew he heard them he probably wanted to make sure he he heard right.

“i have a job for you, keep me company.” The blue robot took a seat next to him and stared off at the clouds.

“X that's not a job, you're just asking me to hang out casually.”

“does it make it a job if I pay you?”

“no pay nesasery for colleagues.”

“it's an joke.”

“fine, but you really don't have to pay me.” he settled into his seat and watched the moving objects in the sky they called clouds with his best friend.

The sun hit just right, reflecting rays of shine on Zero's ruby helmet and tan skin, X couldn't help but stare a little longer, he was eye candy to watch in action but just breath takingly beautiful to watch him at ease.

When was i looking at him? X thought

Zero looked over at X feeling eyes on him. “hmm?” his hair swayed when he turned his head.

X looked away quickly. “n-nothing.” they said feeling the heat rise in their cheeks. Their eyes shifted to look at the combatdroid again, he was still stright forward looking X right in the eyes, they looked away again smiling.

Now it was Zero's turn to smile, he was grinning so much he covered his mouth looking down at his feet.

The blue robot asked. “why are you smiling?” their own growing bigger.

“i don't know.” he replied, doing one of X's numbers looking away partly embarrassed, he couldn't control his muscle joints in his face and make them stop smiling. He started to laugh.

“what's so funny?” X was starting to laugh too.

“i don't know, I guess…i guess I'm just happy?”

“about what? You were so upset before.”

“being here, with you. It makes me happy somehow.” his eyelashes glistened when the sun hit him with its kiss and X cheeks felt like hot water boiling on a stove, they wanted to hide their face away from Zero, but if they did that they couldn't look at him and that made them feel like how the humans described it as butterflies in the stomach, their artificial heart fluttered and all he was smile to get X so worked up.

“you…you make me happy Zero, a happy I possibly have never felt in a long time or never at all. Thank you.”

“you're welcome X.”


End file.
